Patients with melanoma or breast carcinoma undergoing axillary dissection are randomized to receive early or delayed shoulder mobilization following surgery. The study is designed to answer the questions: Does physical therapy immediately post-op interfere with wound healing? Does physical therapy immediately post-op offer more effective treatment for shoulder function in this population? Eighteen patients have been entered into the study, but data is not yet definitive.